The operation of many software programs requires that users input commands and/or data. Typically, a user can provide such inputs in the form of a command which directs the program to perform a function specified by the command. In such a case the user must know the syntax and function of each command. Inexperienced users frequently are not familiar with the function or syntax of the commands. Generally, programs of this type are denoted as command driven programs.
Alternatively, a user can provide the needed inputs in response to menus displayed by the program. Normally such programs provide a series of menus, each menu requesting a user to select a desired function or input particular data. Generally, such programs are called menu driven programs. For example, a menu would include a list of functions that can be selected and performed. The user selects by, for example, keyboard entries or through the use of a mouse, a desired function to be performed by the program. Inexperienced users, however, frequently do not understand or are not familiar with the various functions displayed in a menu.
Many programs allow users to provide inputs via either a menu, for the benefit of less experienced users, or commands used by more experienced users. In such systems, a user can typically request a list of all available commands through the use of, for example, a help function. Sometimes the help function displays a list of all available commands and permits a user to display the definition and syntax of any available command. Such a help function does not, however, assist an inexperienced user in determining when a menu or command should be used.
While menu driven programs may be useful for less experienced users, many complex systems such as expert systems employ detailed and extensive menus. Therefore, it can be very difficult for even experienced users to effectively utilize such systems because they do cannot understand or access the proper menu needed for their desired task.